


first and foremost, pride

by rioshika



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioshika/pseuds/rioshika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla looks for something to do after it all comes crashing down.</p>
<p>("<i>It's not until Kirkwall is set aflame, her father no more than a statue in the Gallows that she pledges loyalty to the Inquisition, hands the City Guard to Beruka.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	first and foremost, pride

**Author's Note:**

> dragon age inspired au that @wildheartmustang and i have been discussing. i'm testing the waters, to see how it would be received.
> 
> although the setting is thedas, the storyline is slightly different than that of the three DA games, in the sense that there is no warden or hawke (corrin is the inquisitor however) and the roles are handed to the fe14 characters (ie. sakura represents circle!bethany, and elise apostate!bethany).

When Camilla meets Corrin, it is almost too easy to forget she's a Templar's daughter and sister, and an apostate's sister too. He stands proud and purposeful, not afraid of the looks he gets either because he is an elf or an ex-Circle mage. That kind of bravery is what Kirkwall needs the most, she thinks, what will make her family reconsider.

 

It's not until Kirkwall is set aflame, her father no more than a statue in the Gallows that she pledges loyalty to the Inquisition, hands the City Guard to Beruka. She is needed there, to guide and teach, but also to learn. Camilla is an intelligent woman, but she is aware she has been misguided far too long, not actively oppressing but neither fighting back. The idea of being against Xander saddens her, but it's a small price to pay for the very idea of a peaceful Thedas, her happiness is a small price.

 

( _When he becomes head of their military she is both jealous and proud. She could kick some darkspawn ass just as much as him, but she's at least glad to have him around, and Leo and Elise too, be a family again._ )

* * *

 

Hinoka immediately captures her attention, with her proud stance and kind disposition, more or less her type. The Seeker wishes the same as her and is the happiest when being invited to spar. Her skill is impressive and her wit even moreso, the compassionate heart showing through clean, fast lashes with the sword. It's right there that Camilla decides it's love at first sight, the red hair burned into her memory like fire, the soft gaze haunting her at night in the barracks.

 

They fight side by side, protecting each other's back and dealing blows like a deadly dance. Camilla likes how they have come to be like pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly with the other. During what little free time they get, she teaches the Seeker how to do things that Hinoka could never learn, something as easy as mending clothes or cooking a soup. It's trivial and unnecessary, but the joy it brings is something she would never give up.

 

( _And then Hinoka is made Divine Victoria. So much for a happy ending._ )

* * *

 

The Wardens are interesting people, is what she first thinks when meeting the Divine's brother. Ryoma is direct yet charismatic, easily drawing people towards him, inspiring his soldiers to follow him even into the Fade. She wouldn't be surprised if they did so, particularly the redheaded elf, but then again, everyone in Ryoma's personal party seem to have some sort of unconditional loyalty towards him. It's something she can admire, that Camilla can compare to her right hand Beruka who stayed in Kirkwall for the meantime. Likewise, she likes the Qunari convert girl, who hardly ever talks about herself but seems to like her well enough, and that is enough for Camilla.

 

Soon after she learns of their more questionable methods, feels a strange sense of pride for them, for being able to do whatever they have to in order to save everyone. She wishes she could have done that when Leo and Elise were children, when they were taken away before she could even properly learn how they looked like, to have been able to confront Garon and his ideas of executing mages only for existing. Ryoma lends an ear as his own sister is considered an apostate now ( _not that it matters after the fiasco in Kirkwall_ ), has met Sakura a few times, the girl reminds her of Elise, so young, bearing a heavy burden and yet pressing on.

 

Outside of their duty, Camilla thinks Ryoma is a handsome man, shares the same compassionate eyes of his sister, but he would never be able to spark the same interest in her that her dearest Hinoka did. Instead, the best she can do is offer a sympathetic smile and a shoulder to lean on if he ever needs one, doubts he ever will. ( _There is also the matter of his Calling- Camilla wouldn't be able to part ways again._ )

* * *

 

Hydra has been slain, Corrin has lost sight of Anankos and everyone is injured, the price of getting rid of the threat big but necessary. Camilla has learned to make sacrifices, and now only wants to go home, even if it is nowhere in specific. Kirkwall had been her purpose, not her home, her early life in Starkhaven nothing except hazy images of the court, of elven slaves and children being given to the Circle.

 

She remembers Leo being dragged by Templars, kicking and screaming; father had liked the boy well enough and tried to keep him hidden away, but other servants seeking his attention and failing to get it had given information to the damned order. Elise, two years later, barely five and crying because she killed a bird with ice, went almost willingly through the big doors in their Starkhaven manor. Xander left not long after and Camilla followed suit. The Kirkwall City Guard had been a nice place to hone her skills, to learn how to protect, to do something of worth, to be free of her father's control. There was a time in which she wished Xander would have seen that, but Kirkwall had changed all of them; as Corrin kindly put it once, he had been blindly following the shadow of what was once their father. Red lyrium aside, she wonders as to what ends Xander would have followed Garon, if something would have made him wake up.

 

She supposes her time in the Inquisition has come to an end, resigns her post and seeks audience with the Divine. Rebuild the Seekers, keep an eye on Hinoka, even if it is as a loyal companion, friend and servant than a lover. Although the redhead hesitates, she grants permission and Camilla starts working, recruiting her most trusted soldiers from her time as Captain of the Guard and Lieutenant in the Inquisition. Although mages are no longer being hunted, the Divine still needs a small compound of soldiers if it comes down to fighting for her. The Qunari convert girl surprises her when presenting herself as a prospect Seeker, but welcomes her nonetheless.

 

It all comes along, and finally, after a long time, Camilla feels like she is doing something to make her feel proud of herself.


End file.
